


Drabble Collection

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gantz
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Drabble Collection, Gallows Humor, Gen, Humor, Murder, Slice of Life, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishi-centric drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nishi and Entertainment

‘Help! Somebody, help me!’

The woman’s shrill voice rang out loud and clear in the empty nightly streets. Nobody was there to help. Nishi was there, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to help. He activated the invisibility mode of the suit and walked in the direction of the screams.

‘Maybe she is getting killed,’ thought Nishi with anticipation. The night had been rather boring so far. Killing people himself was great, but seeing somebody else commit a murder might be fun for a change. He went into the dark alley from which the screaming voice still continued.

‘Che, what is this shit,’ disappointedly snorted Nishi. The woman wasn’t getting murdered, she was getting raped. Her painted fingernails uselessly scrabbled on the rapists gloved hand that held her wrists together. She was screaming. The rapist’s other hand was rummaging between her legs. Her dress was torn, and her breasts were obscenely hanging out, pale like fish bellies in the dim light. It reminded Nishi of that time in Osaka – Nurarihyon was one of the ugliest things he had ever seen. 

The woman was starting to get hoarse. Apparently, if he wanted to see something fun, he would have to provide fun himself, Nishi decided. After all, the man could not be forgiven for disappointing him like that – he wanted to see a murder, dammit!

‘Oy, bastard!’ Nishi called to the man, deactivating the invisibility and pointing his gun at the man’s head. The man froze for a second, surprised. Nishi pressed the triggers, and, after a couple of glorious seconds that filled Nishi with a warm glow of expectation, the man’s head exploded. Blood splattered all over the place – on the concrete, on the woman, who was still on the ground, looking shocked, on Nishi’s face. It was warm, and it felt good. Nishi closed his eyes to fully savour the ticklish feeling of blood drops slowly running down his cheek.

‘You... you killed him,’ croaked the woman. 

‘Yeah, I did,’ languidly answered Nishi, still enjoying the high, stell feeling the rush of pleasure at murder.

‘You killed him!’ the woman repeated. 

‘Dumb bitch!’ Nishi thought with annoyance. ‘Can’t she just shut the hell up!’

‘You saved me!’ the woman added. Nishi was fed up with her. Stupid slut ruined his perfect moment.

‘Not really,’ he said. He opened his eyes and shot her in the head. Time lag, how he loved it. Just when the expression of horror in her eyes (‘Oh god, he shot at me!’) turned into relief (‘Wait, nothing happened!’) her head exploded, and her headless body slumped on the concrete in a pool of blood.

Well, what do you know. The night had turned entertaining after all.


	2. Nishi hates everyone

Nishi hates all the new people who appear in the Gantz room – they all are dumb cattle. Nishi hates the useless panda. Nishi hates Izumi because that bastard reached 100 points faster than Nishi could. Nishi absolutely detests Kato – that hypocritical do-gooder twat who would not shoot an alien monster to save a human life. Nishi hates Kurono because that guy brought him back, and Nishi feels like he owes something to that bitchface. 

Nishi hates practically everyone. The only reason why he does not hate Gantz is that sooner or later all these people will die in a mission Gantz arranged for them, and Nishi will just make sure he survives to see their agony.


	3. Nishi is in love

Nishi looked at her and felt he had never seen such beauty. He longed to touch her, knowing that her shape would fit in his arms perfectly, as if she was created especially for him. She looked simple, yet elegant. And when Nishi thought about all the fun they could have together, he had to bite his lip not to show how much he was affected by looking at her. 

His reverie was interrupted by the shop assistant, who said: ‘Oy, kid! You’ve been looking at that rifle for half an hour. You’re too young to buy guns, get out of here.’ Nishi left the shop, casting one last glance at the beautiful rifle. He decided that next time he would come to the shop with some Gantz weapons and show that shop assistant just what a kid could do with a gun. Nishi smirked in anticipation.


	4. Nishi knows how to have fun

People always got the impression that Nishi was a gloomy type of person. If asked, they probably would have said that he did not know how to have fun. They would have been wrong – Nishi had quite a number of things he thought were fun.

New people in the Gantz room were kind of fun – their lost, disoriented expressions, their wild theories about Gantz, all that made Nishi feel so much superior to them. He liked giving them false information to add to their misery. Watching these people get killed was fun – especially when the aliens came up with particularly inventive ways to kill. Nishi even gave scores to the best human killing methods, currently the funniest one, whom he had given 80 points, was when an alien had pulled out one guy’s intestines metre by bloody metre out of the guy’s mouth. 

That dumb alien was so engrossed in the task, he didn’t even notice when Nishi got close enough to kill him. And killing aliens was real fun – especially when they tried to plead or negotiate. Not that many of them did – most were just dumb beasts who could not say a phrase in a human language. But that was OK – even if they did not beg for mercy, it was still fun. 

It was great to make them explode and splatter all over the place. It was great to send them away – that actually showed their insides without all the mess. It was fun either way, and Nishi thought that people who did not understand that were idiots. But then again, he thought most people were.


	5. Rewards of Ficwriting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody knows that Nishi has a website where he tells about his experiences with Gantz. A less known fact is that Nishi also writes fanfics.

_And her head exploded, splattering everything with blood._

Nishi looked at the final sentence of his fic and thought it good. He went through the text once again, replaced ‘horrible’ with ‘gruesome’, added ‘steaming chunks of flesh’ – a nice phrase that put emphasis on all the right aspects, and posted his fic. Then he had a glass of milk because his mother always said milk was good, and went to bed.

Next day after school the first thing he did was checking the reviews.

 _It was deliciously horrible, please write more!_  
Nishi smirked, this reviewer appreciated good stuff.

 _omg wtf? canot unsee! rite moar!!!_  
Nishi frowned – that illiterate moron could not even express their admiration properly. Their only saving grace was that they wanted more.

 _It was ok._  
Nishi rolled his eyes – only a complete retard would ever leave such a bland review.

 _Your story was disgusting! Die in a fire and stop writing! Youre sick and your story sucks!_  
Nishi excitedly fingered his gun. Why hello there, tonight’s target! Now the only thing to do was to find out the target’s IP address, hack into the internet provider’s database, and find where the target lived.

And then Nishi would pay them a visit and teach them to appreciate the finer aspects of literature. Especially the sort of stories that were based on real events.


End file.
